Learning the Life of a Warrior: A Kittypet's Journey
by Calico197
Summary: Josie joins the clans not knowing what to expect. With new expectations, responsibilities, a new name, and a few of her clan mates not accepting her, she doesn't know if she can stay. Her life as a kittypet was great, but this life could be a new start for her. Her great destiny keeps her on an unsure track, but she is certain this is the one she wants to follow.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Pikestar- dark brown tabby tom with a narrow face and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Briarpelt- mottled gray tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Berryleaf- speckled silver she-cat, gray-blue eyes

**Warriors: **Brackenclaw- red-brown tabby tom with one black leg, silver eyes

Featherwing- black and white she-cat with brown eyes

Seedstorm- gray tom with darker flecks a speckled face and blue eyes

Tigerpelt- red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Moleclaw- dirt brown tom with gray eyes

Dawnfrost- ginger she-cat with orange eyes

Silverclaw- silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Ambershade- long legged ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Frogfur- dark gray tom with dark brown eyes

Mouseear- dusky brown tabby tom with eyes the color of sunlit ice

Flameface- dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Gingertail- ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Berrytail- tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp green eyes

Cloverleaf- lightly built dark brown she-cat with a white flash on her nose shaped exactly like a cloverleaf

**Apprentices:** Badgerpaw- black and white tom whose face is striped like a badger's

Flintpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Ashpaw- dusty gray speckled tom

**Queens:** Snowcloud- dusty-gray she-cat with 4 kits, Ravenkit, Jaykit, Moonkit, and Foxkit

**Elders: **Tornclaw- gray tabby tom with ash gray eyes

Runningcloud- brown and white ruffled she-cat with old blue eyes

**Cats Outside Clans: **Pixie- light-ginger she-cat with striking green eyes

Julie- pure white she-cat with deep brown eyes

Sparkle- brown tabby she-cat with gray-brown eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Finding the Clans**

**Disclamer: I do not own warriors, nor do I claim to own warriors. Erin Hunter is the owner of warriors**

**This is about my dogs Josie and Julie, but it mainly centers around Julie. I just turned them into cat-form. Enjoy! I love comments about my stories, and I will reply to as many as possible. This is my first fan-fiction, with more to come! Favorite and follow me if you want to see more! (Any bad comments are appreciated unless they are just criticizing and not posting something to help fix the thing you think I did wrong)**

I woke up in my soft brown bed to Julie hissing at me. Tilting my head up, I replied sleepily, "Wha..?"

"Josie, come on, get up! I'm about to go into mommy's room and wake her up."

I was a typical house cat, a long-haired black and white cat. My sister, Julie, is pure white and annoying as you could be. Climbing out of my bed, I jumped up onto a cushioned table and laid down tiredly, tail waving with annoyance. Julie pestered me with her shrill voice to get up, but I slept on not caring about her.

I dreamt about being in the forest, catching mice and climbing trees. All of a sudden, my housefolks kit showed up at put me in my carrier. Hissing with annoyance I jumped out and fled. Running as fast as the wind, I burst through brambles and brush until I reached a clearing filled with other cats. I saw four cats that had a look of authority standing on a rock, one talking. Nobody seemed to notice me. Walking around I saw two groups near the front, four cats in each. One of the groups smelled of plants, the other smelled like forests and wind. Turning around I fled, and went back to my housefolks den.

I woke up back in my brown bed and walked out into the room with couches. Slipping through my cat carrier, I walked up to my friend's house. Pixie and Sparkle lived there. Sparkle was a small brown tabby kitten and Pixie was a light brownish tan tabby cat. Pixie was out sunning herself on the front step and Sparkle was still inside sleeping. Opening one eye, Pixie said "What do you want?"

"Well, I had this dream…" After explaining my dream Pixie said, "Well, what are you gonna do about it? You can't go and join them no matter how much you want to. They're vicious evil cats that want no part in our lives as 'kittypets', as they call us."

"Um… well… Pixie, I'm gonna go and see if they'll let me just look around and… you know, get to know the life as a wild cat."

"Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care." Pixie replied harshly, no hint of sympathy in her voice at all.

Padding off into the forest, I walked around and while stalking a mouse, I heard a loud hiss behind me. Startled, I turned around and saw an evil looking cat glaring at me. "Get out of ThunderClan territory." he hissed.

"Why? Can't we all share a mouse or two?" I said unknowingly.

"No, actually, we can't." He hissed harshly.

"Fine, okay, I'll go." I said warily.

"Get out NOW." He said very commandingly.

Running out of the forest I longed to stay in, I though about what Pixie told me. I would like to live there, despite her rude comments. Deciding to think about it, I slipped through my cat door and curled up in my bed, Julie running around the house, clearly having had a little too much milk.


	3. Chapter 2

I sat up in by bed and gracefully jumped out. Slipping out my cat door, I went straight towards the forest. Last night I told Julie that I was joining the Clans, and she had to tell everyone else. She begged me not to go, but I had to. This life was not for me. I was too adventurous and bored to live there.

I padded into the forest and walked around. Bang! Something slammed into my back crushing me, and started clawing my fur off. Jumping into the air, I flipped and landed square on his shoulders and hissing, I asked "What was that for?!" All of a sudden, the cat went limp. Horrified, I jumped off him and was too shocked to do anything.

"Did you really fall for that, kittypet?" He slammed into my shoulders, pinning me down. I couldn't fight anymore so I stopped squirming and laid there. Cautiously, he jumped off me and said, I'm taking you to my leader. Grabbing my scruff, he pulled me onto his shoulders and carried me into the camp.

* * *

Yowls of shock woke me up. I was laying in the middle of camp, bruised and scratched, surrounded by unknown cats. One had a very authoritative look to him and he stepped forward. "What's your name." He said demandingly.

"Josie…" I said very quietly, because I couldn't talk very well.

"Josie?" He said questioningly. "Are you a kittypet?"

"Kittypet?" I asked very questioningly, "I'm a housecat, if thats what you mean."

"Is that what kittypets call themselves? Housecats?" he said very rudely. "Well, my name is Pikestar. I'm leader of Thunderclan."

"Pikestar, I came into the woods because yesterday I had an encounter with a few cats that said I was on clan territory. I was wondering, is this a clan, and I wanted to join you." said very affirmatively.

"You can get healed, but no more. As soon as you are fit to walk you are to leave." he said with a swish of his tail and then he muttered "Great Starclan…" and was gone.

"I'll take you to the Medicine Cats den." said someone very cheerfully. "Oh, by the way, my name is Badgerpaw. I'm an apprentice!"

"Nice to meet you Badgerpaw." I replied very tiredly.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of plants and moss. Opening my eyes, I saw a very weird smelling cat standing over me. "Oh good, you're awake! I'm Berryleaf, Thunderclans medicine cat!"

"I love it here, I wish I could stay." I said groggily.

"Well, you should still be with your mother. You're only about 4 moons old, correct?"

"Well, um… I guess so.. I've only been alive for about 4 months…" I said quietly.

"I'll let you sleep, you're very tired, I can tell."

* * *

I woke up and saw a different cat looming over me. "You might as well hunt while you're here. At least, that's what Briarpelt, our deputy, says. So get off your lazy tail and hunt a couple mice."

Staggering up, I padded out of camp and avoided all the hostile and curious stares I was given. Walking out of camp, the cat who woke me up followed. "So, what's your name?" I asked politely.

"Brakenclaw." he stated.

"Thats nice.." I said. Changing the subject, I replied, "So, whats it like living in a clan?"

He seemed to like this subject because he perked up at the mention of that. "Oh, its wonderful! It feels so good getting to help your clan and be free! Hunting and fighting and helping defend your borders is the best thing in the world! The warrior code is the greatest!"

"The warrior code, whats that? I replied.

"The warrior code is the best thing ever! Its a code that we all have to follow that tells us how to do the right thing, like be loyal to only our clan!"

"Wow, it must be nice to be a warrior… I wish I could be one." I whispered sadly.

_I'm going to become the best warrior ever. No matter how long it takes to show Pikestar that this is where I belong._

**What do you think will happen to Josie? She and Brackenclaw had a nice conversation there. She seems pretty certain that she wants to be a warrior! If you want to read more, post reviews and I will reply to as many as I can! Have fun Warriors! :D (Until I get 5 reviews, I am not updating my story for chapter 3)**


	4. Chapter 3

**We left off with Josie wishing she could be a warrior after talking with Brackenclaw. So, I've skipped over the whole hunting thing, and just made the begging scene Josie coming back with Brackenclaw from the woods. Also, I have a poll up, and I'd like it if a few people would vote on it. Thanks!**

* * *

Josie and Brackenclaw padded back into camp laden down with prey. Josie had 2 squirrels and a thrush, whereas Brackenclaw only had a mouse. "You're a good hunter, Josie." Brackenclaw meowed through his mouthful of prey.

"Thanks!" She purred cheerfully after dropping her prey on the fresh kill pile. "Wanna go hunting with me again later?"

"Sorry, he can't, he has a patrol to be on. Come here Brackenclaw."

Turning around to see who had spoke, I saw the clan deputy, Briarpelt leading Brackenclaw away with a flick of his tail.

"Bye Brackenclaw!" I meowed.

* * *

I dropped into the hunters crouch, slowly stalking the mouse I had found. Getting just the right distance away, I pounced and just after delivering the killing bite, dropped my prey. Walking off, I didn't realize I had forgotten to bury my prey.

Keeping my jaws open for the slightest smell of prey, I wandered back to my clearing accidentally. I hadn't found any prey but smelled the strong stench of fox. I couldn't see any sign of my prey except for lots of blood and scarlet fur. Finding the scent trail, I realized that it lead toward camp! _Oh no! This is all my fault! If only I hadn't forgotten to bury my prey! _

Bounding back to camp, I heard hisses and snarls. Pushing my way through the thorn barrier, I noticed a fox attacking Brackenclaw and a few other cats. Screeching a bloodcurdling battle cry, I leaped on the foxes back and started ripping out fur. The fox whipped his head back and snapped at my shoulder.

Realizing that the right moment had come, I took a flying leap off the foxes back, and dragged my claws down its muzzle. Landing on the ground, I jumped to the side and knocked the fox onto the ground. With the moment of the foxes hesitation, I scored my claws down its side and hissed at the fox. Jumping up, the fox dashed to the entrance with me not far behind, yowling my victory.

All the cats stared in astonishment from inside their dens. The first to approach was Pinestar, "Josie, you worked very hard to defend ThunderClan. I can tell you do not want any lives to be lost. Would you like to join us?" he meowed.

Yowls of disapproval and agreement came out from the dens. "Uhh…" I stammered.

"It is what you want, correct?" he asked quizzically.

"Y-y-yes, it is but… it's just…"

"Sudden? Yes, I know, but you have proven your loyalty and this is what you deserve" he stated.

"I guess I will… I mean, this is what I've wanted ever since I met some of your warriors at the border."

"Well then, Josie, you will become an apprentice of ThunderClan tomorrow. For now, I think you need to be treated by Berryleaf, okay?" he said. "I knew you were a good fighter ever since I battled with you before. Yet I never thought that you would be able to beat a fox single pawed. Good job, Josie."

* * *

**Josie is becoming a warrior! All because she forgot to bury her prey too! XD I need some suggestions for her name, but I might not use any of your suggestions at all if I come up with one on my own, though. PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT! (sorry for it being so short, i'll try to make it longer next time)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I decided on a name! Anyway, so we left off with Pikestar asking Josie if she wanted to become an apprentice. She agreed… so I think thats enough info to get us started.**

* * *

Josie, you have proven your loyalty to ThunderClan. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenclaw. I hope Brackenclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Brackenclaw,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Briarpelt, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.

Featherpaw! Featherpaw!

Stepping forward to touch noses with Brackenclaw, I realized I was shaking with excitement. _I can't believe I'm going to become a warrior!_ "Featherpaw!" Brackenclaw hissed, his tail twitching with annoyance.

"What?" I said cheerfully.

"Did you even hear what I said?!" he spat.

"Uhhh… no." I said worriedly.

"Well, come on, I'm taking you on a tour of the territory, even though you've already seen parts of it."

"Yay!" _I can't believe Brackenclaw is my mentor!_ My stomach churning with what I thought was excitement, I padded behind him.

* * *

Walking back into camp, I was thinking about Brackenclaw. _He's so strong and… handsome. Great Starclan! I think I like him!_ Earlier in the day, I my stomach felt weird. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now I realized it was from having a crush on him!

Curling up into my nest I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in a field. Standing beside me was Brackenclaw looking stronger then ever. His dusty gray fur, and striking amber eyes, I stared at him with the wind in his fur until I awoke back in my soft moss bed. "Featherpaw!" Badgerpaw was looking very eager. "Come on!"

"Fine…" Stumbling to my paws, I padded out of the den drowsily.

"Featherpaw!"

Looking up, I saw Brackenclaw motioning me over.

Trotting happily, I said "Yes Brackenclaw?"

"Come here! We're joining a patrol!"

"Alright!"

At the back of the patrol, Brackenclaw and I strode side by side all the way out of camp.

* * *

With only a mouse to deliver to the clan, I dropped my catch on the pile and followed Brackenclaw back out of camp to the training grounds.

"I'm going to teach you the back kick. Guess how far your opponent is from you, then lash out your back legs, taking your legs on your front paws.

Brackenclaw demonstrated carefully, then said, "Now you try."

"Okay." After carefully studying Brackenclaw doing it, I started my first attempt. Looking at a small pile of leaves, I kicked out my back legs and went onto my front paws, spilling the pile of leaves everywhere.

"Good! Just fix th…"

* * *

**:D Featherpaw has a crush on Brackenclaw! Awesome! Also, I have a new profile page so if you could, check that out, and PLEASE review! I need more reviews! If you read the story please review! You haven't met her yet, but my friend, YoYoBleeps, is in this story. Keep on reviewing! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Yay! Anyway, I'm going to make Featherpaw a warrior in this chapter, so we skipped most of her training and stuff. Don't worry though, you still get to see a gathering! YAY! Also, my OC and my friends OC are going to be born! Not going to tell you our names, you just have to find out! Also, we are the only girls in the litter so thats who we are! I think you can figure it out. :D**

* * *

"I, Pikestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherwing. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Featherwing! Featherwing!"

Brackenclaw padded over, "You were a great apprentice, Featherwing," he purred, nuzzling my head. Twining our tails, we walked into the warriors den to set up my nest.

Getting moss from the tree behind the warriors den, we tugged it into the warriors den and started to prepare my nest. Brackenclaw left to gather feathers to line my moss, and when he got back we finished my nest until it was as soft as a freshly groomed kit.

When the sun began to set, I went outside for my vigil.

* * *

"Featherwing, you may get up." Pikestar flicked his tail as a signal to stand. "Go ahead and wait for patrols."

Jumping up, I padded towards the clearing. Waiting for patrols, I watched Briarpelt stretch as she exited the warriors den then announce, "Moleclaw, you lead the dawn patrol and on it is, Featherwing, Dawnfrost, Seedstorm, and Tigerpelt."

* * *

Wails of worry and shock sounded from the clearing. "That sounds like Nightclaw!" I hissed to Seedstorm.

"Hurry!" Nightclaw called to Berryleaf. "Snowcloud is kitting!"

"What?!" Berryleaf cried desperately. "She wasn't due for a moon yet!"

"Just hurry!" Nightclaw wailed.

* * *

In the end there were four beautiful kits. Ravenkit, a pure blank tom, with amber eyes like his father, Foxkit, a red tom with a black tail with a white tail tip, Jaykit, a she-kit with blue eyes and gray tabby fur, the first born, and Moonkit, the last born, a light dusty-gray she-kit, like her mother, and gray blue eyes, like the moon.

* * *

**Jaykit's P.O.V**

Pushing my paws against my mothers belly, I fought strongly for the best spot. "She's such a fighter," I heard my mother say. Pushing stronger, I suddenly got tired, so I curled up again my mother and went to sleep.

* * *

Waking up, I noticed that the sun was brighter. _It must be tomorrow! _Opening my eyes for the first time, I saw two cats looking down at me. "Aww, look, her eyes are already open!" my mother exclaimed. _The white one smells like milk, so she's Snowcloud, and the tom I've just heard in here so he must be Nightclaw._ "Snowcloud?" I said in my high, squeaky voice.

"Yes, Jaykit?" Snowcloud replied lovingly.

"Can I go outside please?" I said innocently.

"No, sweetie, wait until your brothers and sister open their eyes, alright?"

"Awww, fine…" Pushing my paws against her belly, I suckled for a little while longer.

* * *

"Hello?" whispered a tiny, squeaky voice.

"Moonkit!" Snowcloud exclaimed. "You've opened you're eyes!"

"Snowcloud? You look cool!"

"You look like me, sweetie."

"Really? That's so cool!" she stated with a yawn.

"This is your brother, Ravenkit," she flicked her tail towards the black tom, "And this is your other brother, Foxkit," flicking her tail towards the tiny red tom, she added, "He was born just before you were."

Moonkit didn't hear, considering she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Mummy! Everybody's eyes are open! Can we PLEASE go outside!" I wailed. _It isn't fair!_ I thought._ My eyes have been open since yesterday, and Ravenkit and Foxkit made me have to wait longer by not opening their eyes!_

"I guess so… Just don't go out of camp, okay? If you do, you'll be in big trouble!"

My eyes got really big, "Don't worry Snowcloud, I won't leave camp. I've only just learned the nursery!"

"Good, and If I ever catch you trying to sneak out, you will be in HUGE trouble."

"Okay Snowcloud!"

Leading the other kits out of the nursery behind me, I trudged through the camp at the head of our group.

"You leading a kit patrol, Jaykit?" Brackenclaw flicked his tail teasingly. Not being able to resist the urge, I pounced on his tail and started wrestling with it.

"Silly kits!" Brackenclaw cried as he toppled over in mock defeat.

"Yes! I have defeated the badger!" letting out as ferocious a roar as I could, which really sounded like a squeak, I started to climb all over his shoulder, trampling my father with paws.

"Don't leave me out of the fun!" tiny little Moonkit cried, as she tried to scramble up our dad. Failing, Brackenclaw bit her scruff and pulled her on top of him.

Going limp, our father pretended to be dead. "Yay!" the kits cried. "We beat the badger!"

* * *

**My longest chapter so far! Sorry, I forgot the gathering, but i'll have that in the next chapter. Could you guess which one was me and my friend? I'm Jaykit and she is Moonkit! :D I'm going to try and write as long of chapters as I can, but it is sort of hard to make them long…. Yeah… anyway, PEACE OUT GURL SCOUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Also, on my profile page, there is a poll. DO THE POLL! I made allegiances and I moved them to the beginning. So, LISTEN UP HERES A STORY!**

* * *

**Jaykit's P.O.V**

"Moonkit!" I hissed, prodded Moonkit in the side.

Moonkit's only reply was a squirm and a slight grunt.

"Moonkit!" I said slightly louder, poking Moonkit with my claw, instead of my paw.

"OW!" Moonkit yelped, hopping out of her bed.

"Shhhh, don't wake up Snowcloud. Come with me!" I said urgently.

With a confused look on her face, Moonkit followed me out into the clearing. Since it was the full moon, we didn't have a guard up because of the gathering, so I decided it was a perfect night to go on a tour of the territory!

"Moonkit, we're going to leave the camp!" I purred excitedly.

"W-w-we are?" she said with a horrifically sad look on her face. "But what about Nightclaw and Snowcloud! Won't they miss us?"

Suddenly understanding what she meant, I said, "Ohhhh, no. We aren't leaving for good, just for the night! We're going to explore the territory!"

With a more pleasant look, she blurted, "But I don't want to leave camp! I want to see it when my apprentice ceremony comes! I want to be surprised!"

"Come on, you little mouse! Stop being a coward and explore the territory with me! Pleaseeee!" I said with a very innocent look on my face.

"Oh fine, but you can't consider me a coward after this!"

* * *

**Featherwing's P.O.V**

Padding into the clearing, I saw a huge crowd of cats waiting for ThunderClan to join them below. I was very excited, considering this was my first gathering as a warrior. "Featherpaw, over here!" Looking over at the group of apprentices, I dashed over to tell them I would be hanging out with the warriors now.

"Hey Featherpaw!" said Swiftpaw of WindClan. "Guess what! I got my warrior name! I'm Swiftfur now! Now I'm more powerful than you FeatherPAW!"

"Swiftfur, don't get too cocky. I'm Featherwing now. Way better than your stupid name."

With a grumble, he stomped off towards some other WindClan warriors.

* * *

**Sorry this was REALLY short! I had to go to bed, so I had to end it there. I'll be sure to make it longer. SORRY! PEACE OUT GURL SCOUT**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am not uploading chapter 8 until I get AT LEAST 10 reviews. Seriously people, if you read it review it! If you only have something bad to say, tell me how to fix it and I will! I wish more people would review, seriously. It's annoying not to get any reviews! NO MORE OF THIS STORY UNTIL I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Featherwing's P.O.V**

Sitting up in my nest, I sniffed the air. _Badger!_ Jumping to my paws I let out a bloodcurdling battle cry. Swiftly running out of my den, I looked around the camp and saw no badger.

"Featherwing." an unfamiliar and strangely calming voice said.

Hissing, I turned my head and noticed a badger with stars in his fur. "What do you want badger?" Leaping at it, I unsheathed my claws, ready to rip its fur out. Suddenly, I landed on the ground and in a second longer, a badger was pinning me down.

"Featherwing, listen. My name is Midnight, Midnight the badger. I have a prophecy for you."

"What?" I spat.

"_A briar as sharp as a thorn will stab your clan and rip all_ pelts._ Only a Feather upon a Wing can save the clan and all the stars from soon-to-be disaster." _suddenly, Midnight started fading and was soon entirely gone from sight.

* * *

Sitting up in my nest, I remembered the prophecy. Reciting it in my head, I tried to think of what it could mean. "_A briar as sharp as a thorn will stab your clan and rip all pelts. Only a Feather upon a Wing can save the clan and all the stars from soon-to-be disaster." Only a feather upon a wing can save the clan and all the stars! That must mean me! _

* * *

**This is all, since all you guys are so mean and won't review. If I get 10 reviews, so only 3 more, than I will write more. Really though, it's hard to come up with all these ideas and you guys don't even review as support? Sorry for making the chapters so short, jerks.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Two reasons I stopped writing for a while, first, I have a major case of writers block. Second, NOBODY REVIEWS! If you don't give me 13 reviews, 3 more, for this chapter, than I am discontinuing this story. It's come to that. If you haven't reviewed on the other chapters, do that unless you WANT this story discontinued. Really, people, have some sense. It really got to the point that like, a month after the last chapter I ended up having to write the last review?! Start being reasonable, and review for the story, wether it be good or bad.**

* * *

**(It's been a while, so apprentice time!)**

"Jaykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Tigerpelt. I hope Tigerpelt will pass down all he knows on to you. Tigerpelt**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Runningcloud, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Jaypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Moonkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Ambershade. I hope Ambershade will pass down all she knows on to you. Ambershade**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mouseear, and you have shown yourself to be ambitious yet caring. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Ravenkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Frogfur. I hope Frogfur will pass down all he knows on to you. Frogfur**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Moleclaw, and you have shown yourself to be smart and swift. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

"Finally**, **Foxkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Sliverclaw. I hope Sliverclaw will pass down all she knows on to you. Silverclaw**, **you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You have received excellent training from Dawnfrost, and you have shown yourself to be sharp and quick. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

With the ceremony almost complete, the three new apprentices touched noses with their mentors, still shaking with excitement, then ran off to the apprentice den to get their new nests ready.

* * *

**Jaypaw's P.O.V**

Tigerpelt flicked his tail onto my back. "Lower this part a little... There! Perfect. Now, try to pounce on that pile of leaves like I showed you."

Waggling my haunches, I pounced and landed right beside the pile of leaves.

"That's okay, it was only your first try!" Tigerclaw called to me from beside my starting point. Flicking my tail in annoyance, I turned around and trotted over, determined to get it my second time.

Dropping into the hunters crouch, I listed my tail of the ground, waggled my haunches, then, pounced! _Yes! Strait on the leaf! _I thought.

"Good job, Jaypaw! Now if you can only get it a few more times, you'll be a pro!"

* * *

**Moonpaw's P.O.V**

"This, Moonpaw, is the Great Beech! It grew right onto the spot that the Ancient Firestar died on!" Ambershade said, purring at my astonishment.

"Wow, Firestar?! Wasn't he Thunderclan's leader before Bramblestar and Pikestar?" I said wide-eyed, still staring at the beech.

"Well, there was Lionstar before Pikestar, but basically, yes." Purring yet again, we padded back off into the woods to continue our tour of the territory.

* * *

**Ravenpaw's P.O.V**

"Alright, Ravenpaw, I'm going to teach you how to gather moss first." Frogfur said cheerfully. He was obviously still happy about his first apprentice, and all the new warriors-in-training.

"Aww, why can't we do something exciting like Moonpaw and Jaypaw?" Ravenpaw moaned.

"Because this is just as essential as learning to hunt or fight. This might make you one of the better hunters, in the future." Frogfur purred.

"Is this why you're so good at hunting?" Ravenpaw questioned.

"Yes, actually. Moleclaw thought this would teach you how to kill you prey cleanly and quickly."

"Wow! So I might actually become one of the best hunters in the WHOLE CLAN?" Ravenpaw cheered.

"Yep! So lets get going!" Frogfur replied, happy for his encouraging pep-talk.

* * *

**Foxpaw's P.O.V**

"Silverclaw, can we do something instead of staying in camp? I don't want to sit here all day, with nothing to do!" Foxpaw moaned.

"Foxpaw, I've already told you, you're cleaning out the elders den with Badgerpaw, Flintpaw, and Ashpaw! I would like to take you out, but It's Pikestar's orders. I'm sorry." Silverleaf muttered for the third time.

"Awww, I don't want to clean out the elders den! This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Foxpaw. Just please shove a mouse in your mouth and leave me alone." Sliverclaw hissed.

"Fine, but tomorrow we get to do everything everyone else got to do, okay?"

* * *

**Welp, no more chapter for you guys. And no, I'm not sorry about the short chapter. The more you comment, the more I post. It's simple. Anyway, I have to go. Also, I was going to say, all the newly-made apprentices seem to be making friends with their mentors! Even Foxpaw seems to know that it isn't Sliverclaw's fault he can't go train or something. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The 13 rule still stands, I just got really bored and wanted to write another chapter. :D This is lucky for you guys. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Featherwing's P.O.V**

"Come on, Brackenclaw! Let's go out hunting!" Featherwing playfully growled at Brackenclaw.

"All right, fine! We can go in a second. Briarpelt has been whining at me to help her with something. Be right back!" With that, he turned around, and flicking his tail sped off towards the warriors den.

Dropping onto the ground, I sunned myself until, finally, Brackenclaw came back. "Sorry, Briarpelt just got sort of... mad at me."

"Why? What did you do to her?" I asked curiously.

"She doesn't want me to hang out with you so much. She doesn't exactly... like you."

"I know, I noticed. Can you still come out hunting with me?" I pleaded.

"I don't think so... Briarpelt would probably claw my ears off if I went with you. She liked me before you came, you know." Brackenclaw pointed out.

"I think I should go then." I spat. And flicking my tail, I sped off into the woods, alone.

* * *

**Brackenclaw's P.O.V**

_Why didn't I just go with her? I don't care what Briarpelt says! Do I? _Curling up in my nest, I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke in the place we have gatherings, The Island, to Briarpelt standing on the tree. _She's leader now? What happened to Pikestar!?_

_"_All cats will follow me! Every leader will hand their cats and kits over to ThunderClan, where they will train to obey and be loyal to only _MY_ clan! I am Briarstar, and none shall defy my rules!" She cried. And flicking her tail, all the cats in the clearing turned tail and fled towards the ThunderClan border, with all the other ThunderClan cats herding them to our border, hissing and spitting at them along the way.

"WAIT!" one cat screeched.

Stopping, Briarpelt turned around and spat, "What do you want, kittypet?!"

"I want you to stop!" and leaping onto Briarpelt's back, she clawed all the fur she could get her paws on.

Screeching, Briarpelt leapt up into the air and flipped onto Featherwing's back. Featherwing went limp and Briarpelt screeched a victory screech.

All of a sudden, Featherwing leapt up and clawed Briarpelt's throat, killing Briarpelt almost instantly.

The Clans all halted, and then all turned around with a feared look on their face and raced back to all their own clans, happy for the chance to go home, yet nervous about everything in general.

* * *

Waking up, I thought about my dream. _Why was Briarpelt so mean? She isn't usually that evil... Maybe it was a sign. Why did Featherwing kill Briarpelt? She doesn't hate Briarpelt that much... _Sitting up in my nest, I turned around to the strong scent of blood. My eyes widened to the sight of a long trail of scarlet liquid leading out of the den.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Also, start reviewing. I take away that threat of discontinuing, it's too much fun writing this story. Oh well, I still need more reviews. If you're going to review and it's bad, turn it into something constructive. Anyway, PEACE OUT GURL SCOUT!**


End file.
